


Gentle Ride

by DerpyMcderpkins



Series: Fic Requests [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Daddy Sans, Dom Sans, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom, Pregnant Sex, Shameless Smut, fic request, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyMcderpkins/pseuds/DerpyMcderpkins
Summary: The request:Older woman with baby daddy Sans smut.





	Gentle Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and you shall receive! I thought this one was kind of cute.  
> Remember, you can request your own fic at hooboyismellsin.tumblr.com!

“‘nd so, the fluffy bunny arrived home ‘n saw that all of his friends had been waitin’ for him, all along,” a soothing, smooth baritone voice read, as the owner’s grin widened at you and closed the book.

“As much as I love that you read to the baby, it probably can’t hear you,” you teased lightly, your eyes flickering down to watch the movement of Sans reaching over to trail his distal phalanges against your stomach, where your child was housed.

“Yeah, but you can,” he retorted, his grin relaxed as he looked from your midsection to your face, taking in your soft features that were just beginning to show signs of your age. It was to your dismay, but Sans assured you consistently that it only made you more beautiful. You were 38 and still blushed like a flustered teen every damn time. In his opinion, it was the perfect time to have a baby; seasoned enough to be mature but not in the older generation to be stuffy.

“Then you should read a different book,” you huffed, moving your hand to rest against his smooth, warm face.  
  
He tugged you closer, letting your thighs rest across his lap, so he could easily run his hands against the soft skin peeking below your shirt at your waist. “gettin’ bored of me ‘lready?”

“Never,” you whispered, gazing at him fondly. “I’m just taking this time before I have to play the same movie on the telly 24-7.”

Your lover let out a soft chuckle, making you hum with delight at the sound. His voice was always so smooth and deep, warm and inviting. You were sure his child would be addicted the moment it came out.

“‘s ‘kay if you are, though,” he mused, his eyelights trained on the movements of his hands under the hem of your shirt. He couldn’t wait until he saw their soul for the first time, it would really solidify things even more for him. It was too early, yet, but he knew it would be beautiful. “i’ll jus’ hafta entertain you more, ‘s all.”

“Sans…” you chided, although your tone was filled with mirth.  
  
“Y/N…” he responded teasingly in the same tone, pulling you closer to sit in his lap with his chest pressed to your back.  
  
You sighed quietly and tilted your head back to fall against his shoulder, your eyes tracking the expressions on his skull as he slipped his hands up your loose blouse. His eyelights sparkled with wonder as he rubbed his hands against your swollen belly, and your own gaze softened at the look.  
  
“you’re gettin’ bigger,” he murmured, and you playfully swatted at him.

“You’re the one that did this to me!” you giggled, grinning as a look of mock offense crossed his face.  
  
“you were a willin’ participant,” he breathed into your ear, making you shiver lightly and bring your hands to rest against his, the fabric hardly doing anything to stop the warmth of his bones from seeping into your palms.

“Oh… I suppose I was…”

“mhm... i’ll remind you how it happened,” he continued in that low, breathy voice as his hands moved further up to gently cup your breasts.  
  
You let out a soft squeak- they were far more sensitive since the pregnancy began- and let your hands follow the movement, your face flushing when he gave them an experimental squeeze. “I’m sure I remember… but I suppose a refresher wouldn’t hurt anything…”

His teeth pressed lightly against the crook of your neck, and you could feel his magical tongue pressing against the skin there, the magic static against your non-magical body causing you to shiver.

“i’ll help  _ spark _ your memory,” he murmured cheekily, and you closed your eyes with a groan.   
“Sans… that was a stretch. A bad one.”

“i’ll show you a stretch,” he whispered with a nip to your skin, and you gasped quietly.  
  
“Lewd!” you exclaimed, though you bit mildly into your lower lip to stop a grin from breaking your expression.

Sans seemed to finally shut his mouth and focus on what he was doing, gently squeezing and rolling your breasts in his large hands, and you hummed quietly at the feeling. His tongue busied itself by trailing along your ear, while one of his hands slipped into the bra you were wearing and the other slid downwards over your swollen stomach and under the waistband of your comfortable leggings.

You mewed when his phalanges brushed over your core through your panties, and he responded by nudging your legs apart with his knees and digging his teeth gently into your shoulder.  
  
“sweetheart…” he murmured, his teeth dragging lightly against your skin. He had learned long ago that you didn’t appreciate it when he bit down too hard, so from then on he controlled his jaw a bit more. “mine…”

“Sans~” you whispered as his hand slid past your panties, too, sliding them down along with your leggings as he dipped a finger into your entrance to test how ready you were.

“heh, you’re always ready so fast for me,” he all but purred into your ear as he pressed his tongue there.

“D-Don’t tease me~” you whimpered, and he promptly ignored you by slowly sliding the phalange in further, busying it by gently rubbing against the walls of your sex.

“doesn’t take much to get you wet, huh?” he continued, pressing in deeply and curling the finger against your walls further to make you gasp and mewl for him. He finally decided to start a pace, sliding a second phalange in to work in tandem with the other.

“Only for you,” you murmured, opening your eyes to watch as he brought his hand from your breast to rub against your stomach as he prepared you for him. He seemed to appreciate the sentiment, because he tilted his fingers to press against a wonderful spot inside your core and swiftly began rubbing there, his hips grinding against your backside as you moaned and squirmed for him.

“fuck, darling… give a guy some warning,” he breathed into your ear, only dipping against that spot harder to increase the volume of your gasps of pleasure.   
You whined when he removed his fingers from you, but were silenced when his fingers moved upwards to slide between your lips. You let out a muffled sound, glancing back at him as you drifted your tongue against the phalanges in your mouth, humming around the warm bones as you tasted your own juices.

It was further distracting when his hand slid from your stomach and took a grip on your waistband, tugging down your lower clothing with impatient movements while he gently pumped his fingers against your tongue. He had to move you forward for a moment in order to pull his glowing, blue length from his own shorts, and you complained with a soft whine as he pulled you back again, his cock situated between your legs and just hardly touching your sex.

“be a good girl,” he whispered, his hand moving back to feel your stomach, seemingly reminding you that you had his child inside there. His fingers hooked gently into your mouth, tilting your head down to watch as his warm cock slicked itself in the juices from your sex with a bit of grinding and a soft moan from him, before he slowly started pressing himself into you.  
  
You let out a quiet mewl around the fingers hooked into your mouth and settled under your tongue, trying to lick at the drool already sneaking from your lips. You could feel his teeth pressing against your neck as he watched himself bury deeply into you, every movement soft and deep as he finally hilted his entire length in your core.  
  
“stars,” he breathed, slowly beginning to grind himself against your walls with a shaky, deep moan. “so... perfect. n’ it’s all for me.”

Sans finally released your mouth, allowing you to lick your lips clean of saliva and watch him grind against you of your own free will. One of his hands squeezed your thigh, while the other gently fondled your swollen belly.  “you got… my baby in you,” he grunted possessively, beginning to buck his hips up against you, grinding his glowing length into your wet heat harder and deeper while you gasped out his name. “every damn monster knows you’re mine… you smell like me, ‘n they can see what i did to ya…”

“S-Sans~” you mewled quietly, tilting your head back into his shoulder and closing your eyes as you revelled in his magic tingling against your walls.   
“fuck,” he panted, both of his hands now moving to grip your hips as he held you in place at an angle he could thrust into you more easily from. “keep sayin’ that, sweetheart…”  
  
You obeyed willingly, mewling his name sweetly, letting out moans and gasps whenever his cock brushed against you in the most wonderful way. Eventually, he got tired of the sweet pace and wrapped both of his arms around you, leaning forward off the back of the couch and hammering against a sweet spot that had you seeing stars and shouting his name as he relentlessly sought after those beautiful sounds you made for him.

“Sans~ Sans~” you gasped repeatedly, only leading to him grunting against your skin as he fucked into you and nipped at your shoulder.

“c’mon, sweetheart… tell me how much you love me,” he panted, his tongue trailing against your shoulder and neck as he slowed just a bit to drag out that delicious moment just a bit more.

“So much,” you gasped, your hands now gripping at his arms as he ground gently against your cervix. “I love you~ I love our baby~ I- ahn!”  
  
You could feel him grinning as he kept at it, knowing it drove you insane for him to be so deep. “mm... all mine… fuck, baby… you’re all mine,” he panted, his arms still holding you to him as he pressed his nasal cavity into your neck to take in the sweet smell. “gonna come for me? huh?” 

“F-fuck, Sans, I-” You gasped again, letting out a loud moan as he went back to thrusting against you, feeling your walls constrict around him as he forced you to ride it out.

The way you kept calling his name had him panting and moaning, one of his hands moving to press firmly against your stomach as if solidifying the fact that he did this to you, he made you like this.

He came shortly after, still bucking his hips a bit here and there as you both came down from the warm climax. He whispered sweet nothings into your ear while he leaned you back again, that glowing cock dissipating from inside you and the only trace it left behind was the sticky, blue fluids that leaked from your core.

“good girl, good girl,” he whispered, his hands gently caressing your stomach, always reminding you that his child was there to stay, and so was he.


End file.
